FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Floating barriers, known generally as oil booms, have been found to have great utility in containing and controlling oil slicks and other water carried pollutants on and in bodies of water. The barriers usually include floatation elements having a depending liquid impervious skirt which, when deployed around or in a controlling position relative to the pollutant, provide means to contain or prevent the pollutant from spreading or moving into uncontaminated areas.